The Hidden Protectors
by One With The Fandoms
Summary: When Harry Potter is in danger of a hidden spy, it is up for the Head Counselors of CHB to ensure his safety. But they can't tell anyone that they're guarding the Chosen One, not even Harry himself, or risk the life of one of the most important teen's since Percy Jackson. (includes Percy and other counselors, and all the students in Hogwarts). Feat. Percabeth Hinny Tratie Ronmione
1. Annabeth I

**Summary:** When Harry Potter is in danger of a hidden spy, it is up for the Head Counselors of CHB to ensure his safety. But they can't tell anyone that they're guarding the Chosen One, not even Harry himself, or risk the life of one of the most important teen's since Percy Jackson. (Better than sounds, includes Percy and all of his friends, and all the students in Hogwarts). Rated T

**Rating: **T, for mild adult themes, and swearing.

**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling for creating these amazing characters. I also don't own any of these fictional places. Rights also belong to (that's right, you've guessed it,) Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling!

* * *

**A/N. This is my first story, and includes two of my favourite fandoms! :) Please review and tell my what you think! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Annabeth's POV_

The last day of camp. The last freaking day of camp and Chiron decides to give all of the head counselors a quest.

Let me start again: Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Girlfriend of Olympus' Mightiest Hero and the only girl who has literally been to hell and back.

Anyways, I was packing to leave camp on August sixteenth. I was going to stay with my boyfriend Percy Jackson and his parents until my school year started, and I was allowed to move into my dorm in The New York Institute of Technology. I had gotten a scholarship there for my astounding ability at architecture.

This year for Percy's birthday (which is on August eighteenth) we were going to have a kick ass party to celebrate his eighteenth. It was also our two year anniversary, so we were going to go out for dinner the night on the seventeenth, one day earlier than our actual anniversary. I was really excited. You wouldn't believe me, but this was the first party I've actually been to in years.

And we finally have no major enemies that might take over the world now that Gaea and Kronos are defeated, right?

Wrong.

When Seaweed Brain and I walked down to the mess hall, ate our breakfast and were ready to leave, when Chiron stamps his hoof on the pavilion floor.

"Head counselors, please report in the rec. room for a meeting before any of you leave. Other campers who will _not_ be staying year round may leave."

"What's that about?" Percy mutters in my ear. I shrug, thinking it was something to do about the states we leave our cabins in when we leave. I grab his hand and we climb up the porch steps of the Big House, and enter the rec room, which also happens to be our meeting room.

All the head counselors sit around the ping pong table and wait for Chiron to enter. Before he does though, everyone turns toward their neighbor and either argues with them, chats, or beats them up. I ask my good friend Piper what she's doing for the school year.

Chiron enters the rec room, bending low so he could fit through the doorway. Everyone falls silent when he comes in.

"Heroes," he begins wearily. "I need you all to go on one final quest that could determine the fate of the world. Again." I slammed my palms down on the ping pong table before he finishes the last word. I glare at the centaur coldly. I couldn't believe this. After all we've been through, he's sending us on another damn quest to risk our lives for. I was tired of all this. I had enough.

"What?" I ask quietly, putting as much steel as I could into my voice. "We saved the world. Twice. In the past six years. What in the gods' name are you talking about?" My voice is rapidly increasing volume as I continue, my rage building. "We defeated them all! They're gone! There are no more titans or gods that are left to challenge us." Chiron's tail flickered nervously at my sudden outburst but he doesn't flinch.

"There are no more gods or titans that are threatening us." He confirms. We all sigh in relief. We've been through a lot these few years. More than Camp Half Blood has ever faced. We all experienced death, like no other teenagers in the world should.

"But," Chiron raised his voice slightly to be heard. "That does not mean the world is not at stake. We are at risk. From a wizard."

We all looked at him as if he'd gone insane. Wizard? There are no wizards. There is magic, but no wizards.

"I want to send all of you to England. There you shall attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are there to protect a boy with your life, and ensure Harry Potter will live through his sixth year of schooling."

"But who'd want to kill him?" Connor Stoll asked. "Like, I know he's a wizard, but there's a school full of them apparently, and what makes Harry the 'Percy' of his school?" We all glance at Percy when Connor made this comment. His face had paled slightly, and I know he'd go along to help to guy, if he was forced into the same situation that Percy was. Well if Percy's going, that settles it. I am too. I grab his hand, and squeeze it comfortingly. He gives me a grateful smile before turning his gaze back toward Chiron.

"There was a prophecy proclaimed when Harry turned a year," Chiron said carefully, eyes avoiding Percy. "One of the lines of the prophecy said 'One can't live while the other survives' referring to the baby and the Dark Lord. A spy for Voldemort heard this prophecy and repeated it to his master. Voldemort made the decision to kill baby Harry before he could grow older and defeat him."

Silence filled the room, broken by Travis Stoll's sudden snort.

"What kind of name is Voldemort?" he chuckled, and his brother, Clarrise and Leo join in before Chiron can stop them. "If he can't even kill a baby, how can he possibly rule the world?"

"Do not underestimate him," the centaur warned. "He killed Harry's mother and father, two of the best wizards that Hogwarts has seen, in the blink of an eye, simply because they were blocking his way to the baby."

This halted the snickering, and the room fell silent again.

"When Lord Voldemort turned his wand to kill Harry," Chiron continued. "The spell backfired, marking Harry, but fatally wounding the Dark Lord. No one has ever withstood a direct offence of the Killing Curse, except little Harry. It is unknown why the spell cease to work on Harry, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts is determined to prove that it was the love Harry's father and mother sacrificed that saved him.

"Voldemort returned earlier two years ago, and strives to murder the sixteen year old before Harry is sent off to finish the prophecy. He needs constant protection, but without his or no one else's knowledge or his life could end very early indeed."

"But why does he need us? It sounds like his school would be protected fiercely enough if they managed to hold off Moldimort for six years." Clarrise stated gruffly.

"Even the best of friends could be spies," Chiron said wisely. The atmosphere in side the room turned dark, and I knew everyone was thinking of Silena Beureguard.

Percy jumped up out of his seat.

"I'm in." He nodded. He cocked his head, and looked at me with his sea-green eyes. I sighed, giving into his cute baby seal expression. Gods, why does he have to be so infuriatingly adorable?

"Me too. Seaweed Brain will probably get himself killed if I'm not around. And it is a free trip to London, isn't it?" I asked hopefully. Chiron nodded in confirmation and I smiled, ignoring the mock look of hurt Percy was giving me.

Connor and Travis grinned evilly at each other before coming to a conclusion.

"Sounds like Hogwarts need some pranksters." Travis shouted jumping up. "We're in!" The Stoll bro's yelled in unison.

"Hey, there's no party unless Leo's there!" Leo joined in, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No way are we going to let you have all the fun," Piper said, pushing Leo playfully. She looked over at Jason who just shrugged. "We're in." She told Chiron.

"Well," Katie started, but stopped hastily, catching the glare Travis and Loe Ellen were sending her. She sighed in defeat. "I guess Miranda could take over for me." She muttered under her breath, and was tackled down by Hecate's head counselor.

"If Katie's going, then I am too." Lou Ellen commented hugging her best friend fiercely.

"Mmmmmm? Someone say my name?" Clovis mumbled against his pillow.

"Get back to sleep Clovis!" Will laughed. He then turned back to Chiron. "You can count me in."

"Sure," Butch announced. "It's better than normal 'pain-in-the-ass' school for sure."

Pollux nodded in agreement and voiced a small "I might as well go," but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard him. I felt guilty that we were ignoring him, but he has gotten quieter and very un-sociable since Castor died, and there was nothing I could do about that without being nosy.

Nico smiled and said 'what the hay? I'm sure I could last a year without seeing my un-dead buddies,' and we all turned toward Clarrise expectantly. She bit her lip and looked like she was thinking of the best way to let us down.

"Come on, Clarrise." Conner pleaded. "There will be a ton of new fresh meat for you to pick on." Clarrise's eyes gleamed wickedly and I knew we had her.

"So," I said turning back to Chiron. "We're all on board. Now what?"

Chiron glanced doubtfully at the lazing Clovis. He sighed, but smiled at us gratefully.

"I have already asked permission from Lady Artemis to borrow Thalia in this mission, so she'll be meeting you over in JFK. Once you have flown successfully over to the United Kingdom, Annabeth and Percy, Iris Message me straight away, and I will give you your instructions. And you needn't worry," he added, catching sight of Percy's pale face. "Professor Dumbledore and I have come to an agreement with the Lord of the Skies to let you fly safely to London and back without an un-idealistic plane crash over the Atlantic. You have fifteen minutes to meet Argus at the camp van, or you will be left behind and I'm afraid to say that the cleaning harpies won't hesitate to devour you. Happy flying, and may you have Tyche's favor on your side.

* * *

**A/N. So guys, whatcha think? I'll update some more tomorrow! :) ~S**


	2. Percy I

**Hey Guys! Sorry I couldn't update, internet problems! But we got a new router, so here's the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I shan't, nor ever shall own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Sadly, all their rights belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Percy's POV_

We met Thalia at the airport. Surprisingly, she wasn't freaking out and cursing loudly about going in a plane, but her face was deathly pale, and when she hugged Annabeth, Jason _and_ yours truly, she held us in a death grip and was muttering gibberish.

Finally, we all managed to board the plane without a disaster, Well except for one thing...

We were riding in economy.

I was expecting something fancier than economy, first class maybe, but no. We had to ride in stinking economy with kids kicking the backs of our seats and babies crying non-stop. Annabeth was gripping her dagger so hard her knuckles turned white. Clarrise had told the kids behind her five times to 'watch it' before she finally lost her temper and had to be escorted into business class to stop a fight from breaking out.

We spent almost seven hours watching crappy comedies on the plane because none of us could sleep (except Clarrise who was lounging in business) so we all decided to crash immediately when we got to the Dorchester in London. We were staying there for 3 night until a wizardry hotel called the Leaky Pot or the Leaky Cauldron or whatever, was available for us to stay. We were staying at the wizardry hotel from the twentieth of August til the first of September, when the train was leaving for Hogwarts.

Between us all, Chiron had booked five rooms, three people per room. Sadly, Chiron strictly ordered that the girls room with the girls, and the guys room with the guys, so Annabeth and I couldn't bunk together. Piper, Annabeth and Thalia were bunking in one room while Katie, Clarrise and Lou Ellen in another were over in the girls side of the corridor. And on the guy's side, Nico, Connor and Travis were sharing a room, Will, Pollux and Butch were bunking together and Leo, Jason and I were left in a room.

The Dorchester was _posh__._ When Chiron said we'd all be bunking in the same room, I thought he meant that he'd stick us in an small motel room that was stuffed with three pull out beds, or possibly a bunk-bed. Not this. The room we were staying in had a sitting room, a hallway, a kitchen and three separate bedrooms, complete with a king-sized bed and a flat screen plasma 42 inch T.V.

Annabeth and I had Iris Messaged Chiron to reassure him that we've all got here safe and sound, but we told him how tired we were, and he decided not to fill us in on our tasks tomorrow. Fine with me. I said goodbye to Annabeth, and that I'd see her tonight and Jason, Leo and I sorted out which bedroom's would be ours. After a nice hot shower, we had a few cokes and a pizza, hit the hay.

* * *

I awoke when someone splashed water in my face.

_"Ashsdsfg!" _I spluttered, jumping out of bed with Anaklumos ready in my hand. I swung wildly, still blinded and Riptide hit against my bed post, leaving a deep mark in the mahogany. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, until I could stand opening them, and saw Katie Gardiner looking sheepishly at me. She had her sword raised in case I would hit her by chance, and was blushing furiously. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing anything apart from my boxers. Katie was slightly gaping at my abs and I sat back down on my bed.

"Yeah, Kate?" I asked her, scratching my neck. I realized my bed was still soaking, so I willed the water to separate from the silk sheets and flow into a vase of flowers on the chest of drawers under the T.V.

"Sorry Perce," she apologized sincerely, her flush fading. "They told me it was the only way to get you up."

"By they, you mean Annabeth, don't you?" She nodded in confirmation and I sighed.

"It's lucky it wasn't her, or I probably would've pulled her into bed with me and use her as a pillow." I mumbled to myself, and Katie smiled at me.

"N'awh, that's so cute! Anyways, Annabeth wanted me to get you. She said that you guys are going out for you anniversary dinner in fifteen minutes, so you better get your lazy ass out of bed and collect her or there's gonna be war."

I stared at her and she raised her palms up in surrender. "Hey! Her words, not mine. But you really should get ready now, you only got ten minutes left before she comes knocking down your door."

I swore, but thanked her. I waited until she went out of the room and shimmied a pair of new black jeans on and rolled up the sleeves on the crisp white shirt I put on. I grabbed a black coat and ran a hand through my hair. I put on some shoes and did a quick jog to Annabeth's room.

I knocked on the door and heard some squealing inside. I rolled my eyes. _Girls. _I waited a moment, then Annabeth opened the door.

My jaw dropped.

She was stunning. She was wearing a white strapless cocktail dress with a black dress sash on her waist. It was a bit ruffled, but loose fitting from the hips down and had a black flowers tracing their way from the bottom of the skirt up the side of the dress. A thin strapped glossy black purse slung over her solder and was wearing black stiletto heels. And on her face, even though she didn't need it, she was wearing mascara and a bit of grey eye shadow that brought out her stormy eyes. She had just a dab of red lipstick.

She looked absolutely perfect.

She rolled her eyes at my expression, but smiled at me anyways. She nodded approvingly at what I was wearing and I beamed. Now she knew that I didn't need her help picking out what I'm going to wear, even though my mom bought this for me and I didn't have a say in it at all.

"You clean up nicely, Seaweed Brain." she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Looking beautiful as always Wise Girl." I grinned, grabbing her hand. I heard a chorus awwwww's and a few sniffles from inside her hotel room but ignored them. Annabeth shot a glare from inside and closed the door loudly. She gave me a look like '_what am I going to do with them'_ and I laughed out loud. We walked down the corridor, hand in hand, Annabeth's heels making click's on the marble floor.

"So tell me, Kelp Brain, where are we going tonight?" She asked, trying to make her eyes as round as possible. It didn't fool me and I had to try my best to conceal a snort with a cough. Annabeth looked up at me suspiciously and I shot her a grin. Luckily, while we were all down at the lobby when he first came into the hotel, I asked the manager for restaurant recommendations while the others were busy. She gave a lot of restaurant details on the slip of paper, but I decided on the one I knew Annabeth would enjoy best.

"You'll see when we get there." I assured her wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

* * *

After I paid the cab driver with a wad of bills (I found a wallet containing five thousand pounds, and a note left on my bed after my shower from a certain goddess of love), we arrived at an Italian restaurant on Bermondsey Street. It was named Zucca's and had gotten five stars from the hotel manager for being 'the best Italian restaurant in all of London'. I led Annabeth inside and we waited to be seated. We were taken almost immediately when a man came up to us asking for: Reservation from Aphrodite. It was annoying enough when you had the goddess of beauty watching your every move when your on a date, but hey. There were benefits to being Olympus's most talked about demigod couple.

We were taken over to a corner table and were handed menus. Annabeth ordered the Ravioli with Lamb and a sparkling water, and I ordered the Veal Chop and Coca Cola.

The food was delicious. After we had finished our main course, Annabeth and I ordered the Chocolate Mousse to share. Unsurprisingly, she got most of it, but I didn't really care considering I was stuffed already.

I asked for the bill, and I will say that I'm glad that I was spending Aphrodite's money and not mine. You could get a second hand car for the price of this meal. I gave the waiter a generous tip of fifty pound, and Annabeth and I decided to take a taxi to Southwark Park.

When we arrived, I payed the taxi driver and we walked around for a bit. We got some ice-cream and talked about that Harry Potter dude and what we had to do.

"Do you think we could go back to America for Christmas?" Annabeth asked me suddenly. She had my jacket draped around her shoulders, even though it was summer. It was around ten o'clock and was a bit chilly out near the river Thames.

I thought hard on that question. "I guess," I decided. "They can't expect us to be here all the time, can they?"

"What if they wan't one or two of us to do what Harry's doing for Christmas. That would make sense, we can't just let him out of our sight during the holiday's, where he might not have the protection of the school. That means a few of us have to be very close friends with Harry, or he might not like us hanging around with him, and ditch us." Annabeth thought aloud.

"You're going to have to be more charming than you are now Wise Girl if you want to make friends." I teased. She elbowed me playfully and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at me, but before I could kiss her again I saw a shady figure from the corner of my eye. I'm a New Yorker, so I know when some scumbag think's he's got a chance of mugging us. I lent forward and whispered in Annabeth's ear. She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

When the man in the coat passed Annabeth and I, he raised his hand and snatched Annabeth's purse in one quick movement. I grinned as I saw Annabeth catch up with the running man and rugby tackle him to the ground. She took out her dagger and pressed it up against his chin so he'd stop struggling. I ran towards them, still laughing. Annabeth was glaring dangerously at him, and the man looked like he was going to wet his pants.

"Ged off me! Ged off me ya crazy bitch!" He shouted, shaking Annabeth.

"Drop the bag." Annabeth authoritatively. The man complied.

"What's your name?" Annabeth demanded, blade digging deeper into the creep's waxy skin.

"Mundungus Fletcher. Bloody 'ell, you weigh a ton!" Mundungus replied, shaking now with fear, his brown eyes widening. He had a big belly, and a greasy comb-over that reminded me of Smelly Gabe. "Listen girly, ya got tha bag, wha' more d'ya want?" Mundungus caught sight of me. "Ged ya crazy girfriend off meh! She gonna cut me throat!" He yelled, trying to throw Annabeth off him.

I grinned at him. "That's the plan, Fletcher" I told him. Annabeth's eyes gleamed murderously. She was a great actress all in all. We just wanted to scare him off, so he'd stop stealing women's bags.

He gulped. "Please." He pleaded pathetically. "I''ve got me wife and kids ta think of! I gotta family, kid!"

Before I could reply sarcastically, I heard a low chuckling coming from the thicket of trees behind me. I spun on my heel and saw a shabbily dressed man leaning on a tree. He had grey streaks in his light brown hair, though he seemed a bit young. He had bags under his eyes, and was dressed up in a costume, though I don't know what kind of costume that character's wore robes, aside from Gandalf the White and Gandalf the Grey. This guys robes weren't grey _or _white.

He nodded at me and smiled wearily at Fletcher. "Really Dung, you have a family now, do you? Where have you been keeping them all these years?" he asked, amusement tinging his voice. Mundungus groaned loudly.

"Remus Lupin, ya scoundrel! Ya gotta 'elp meh. These eejit moggles **(A.N. Yes, I know it's muggles, its not a spelling mistake, it's just how I imagined Mundungus pronounce it, and Percy doesn't know any better) **attacked meh!"

Annabeth sniffed indignantly gripping the hilt of her dagger tighter and Remus chuckled again. "Attacked you, eh Dung? I happened to have seen the whole thing. You can't go off stealing Sirius' mother's plates without me following, you know that right Mundungus?" Remus asked, and a hint of the anger betraying the lightness of his voice. Mundungus flinched. Annabeth, who had been watching Remus intently was flung suddenly in the air and hit her head against a tree a few yards away.

"Annabeth!" I yelled before running to check on her. A drop of blood was trickling down from her mouth and her eyes were closed. I heard Remus shouting something about not stunning muggles at Mundungus, but I ignored it and check Annabeth's pulse. I sighed in relief and fed her some of the emergency Ambrosia I carry around in my pocket at all times.

I turned back to Mundungus who did a double-take when he saw me. I charged at him, about to uncap Riptide, when Lupin yelled something and I was suddenly paralyzed. I landed face-flat on the ground, but Remus Lupin turned me over, concern in his eyes. There was nothing I could do as Lupin told Mundungus that he was going to wipe mine and Annabeth's memory. He held a foot long stick and it all clicked in my head.

_You're a wizard!_ I try to scream at him, but nothing comes out. He looked at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he told me. "I'm not going to erase all of your memories, just the ones that have occurred during the last five minutes." I tried to struggle, but I was helpless as he pointed his wand at Annabeth and muttered "_Obliviate." _Silver stream of light came out from the tip of his wand toward Annabeth, and she sighed happily.

He turned his wand towards me, and smiled sadly. He mumbled the same words as before, and I blacked out almost instantly, my mind screaming _Wizard_ at me.

* * *

**Ahhhh! =) Cliffy at the end! I'm almost as bad as Rick Riordan. Mwa haha. Nahh, he threw Percabeth in Tartarus. Just so you guys know, I'll be updating every second or third day from now on, because I have soccer and football practice twice a week. xD**

**Anyways, ****I can't really describe dresses well, so if you guys were confused what Annabeth's dress looked like, the link is on my page, because for some reason, only some parts of the Hyperlink show up! =/**

**Please R&R! =D, It means a lot, as this is my first fanfic! :) ~S**


	3. Annabeth II

**Hey guys! :) Sorry I updated it late, but I was finishing my authors note at the bottom of the page, and I somehow deleted the tab. :/ I don't know how I did it either. Anyways, thanks for all your wonderful reviews! :) I'll be answering a question someone asked at the bottom of the chapter. Also, check out my new short: Desperation. :) Sorry, it's romance, but ahh well, it would do you guys some good! Oh gods I'm babbling! Here's your chapter, don't forget to R&R! ~S**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Annabeth's POV_

Percy and I arrived back at the hotel at eleven o'clock. We had both decided never to get the rum and raisin ice cream again at 'Ginos' as it obviously had a little too much rum and not enough raisin. We had woken up in the middle of Southwark Park beside trees, and decided that it must have been the alcohol, as we both had pounding headaches and were very dizzy.

"I've had a great time." I told Percy. We were both leaning against the door of his hotel room. I could hear the gunshots and yelling, so I came to the conclusion that the guys were playing Call of Duty on the PlayStation that was left for our use in our rooms. I still had Percy's jacket on me, but I didn't want to take it off. It was too warm, and it smelled like Percy.

Percy flashed me a smile, and my heart melted. He lent down and captured my lips in his. I tangled my hands into his black hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. I was so caught in the moment that I forgot that we were in a corridor of a fancy hotel. We earned a few curious looks from strangers and maids, but we ignored them.

I heard a cough behind me, and Percy pulled away, his face flushed in that cute way of his. I turn on my heel, and see Clarrise waiting for us to move out of her way so she could get into Percy, Jason and Leo's hotel room. She was carrying a large bowl full of popcorn, and a two litre bottle of Coca Cola. She was tapping her foot impatiently, and smirked at me when I turned around.

"Finally you two have stopped smooching so I can get in. The guys are having a Call of Duty marathon, so I came to join them. The girls are all waiting for you to come back from your date. They're having a sleepover, watching romantic comedies, and talking_ girl talk_. It's basically hell, and I want out!" Clarrise uttered 'girl talk' as if it was some sort of curse. Which it was. This was gonna be a nightmare. I hate girl talk and sleepovers and romantic comedies. They're not comedies! They're just an unrealistic series of events that end up with the boy and the girl sleeping with each other and getting married. I would rather just beat some idiots at Call of Duty, while eating popcorn and chatting with the guys. Normal stuff.

I grab Percy's arm. "Please, take me with you!" I beg. Percy chuckles and holds open the door for Clarrise.

"You should go back to your friends now Annabeth." Percy wags his finger at me. "It's not polite for you to keep them waiting. Chop chop, on your trike, here's a skittle"

I hit Percy on the shoulder, hard and storm back to my room. I can hear Percy laughing from his door, so I turn around and make a very rude hand gesture. He sticks his tongue out at me, and I open the door of my hotel room. Immediately, I hear squealing and I am pulled along by Katie and Lou Ellen into our sitting room. They push me roughly on the couch. Thalia and Piper just smile at me, and Piper grimaced as to say 'just go with the flow and you won't be harmed'.

The girls were all dressed in their pajamas, and are eating popcorn. They have 'Along Came Polly' paused and were watching me expectantly. I open my mouth to speak but Katie cuts me off.

"Well, what did you guys do?" They all lean forward with smiles plastered on their faces, except Thalia who just rolls her eyes and continues playing Angry Birds on her iPod."

I sigh. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I Iris Messaged Chiron the next day, and he told me what he wanted us to do. He said that Professor Dumbledore (the principal at Hogwarts) had already purchased the fifteen separate stacks of books that we needed for our year in a trunk that we were going to collect when we stay at the Wizard Hotel. The trunk also contained the equipment we needed. Chiron said that he asked Hecate to create new wands for our personalities, as no wand yet has been made specifically for a demigod. You only have to think what you want the spell to do, and wave your wand around, and your spell would work. We were all pretty psyched about this and could not stop talking about it at breakfast. Connor, Leo and Travis were all over in a corner discussing what pranks they could achieve with wands. Hogwarts were going to meet it's biggest pranksters yet. **[ Annabeth, you simply haven't met Fred and George yet ;) ]**

For Percy's birthday we all hung out in London, and went to the zoo. Percy spent most of his time chatting with the fish and equestrian. Then we went to a club, because a few people _*cough*_ Lou Ellen _*cough*_ Will _*cough*_ wanted to have a 'collage experience' whatever the Hades that is. It was fairly uninteresting. Jason, Percy, Piper, Clarrise, and I all just sat at a table and talked the whole time. The rest were out dancing or making out with strangers. It was annoying when guys came up and asked to buy me and Piper a drink, or for our phone numbers, etc. (They didn't ask Clarrise though, because anyone who tried to get close, she would give a death glare, and they would veer off.) What was even more annoying though, was when girls asked Percy. I was pretty sure my teeth were going to come off after grinding on them. After Percy told the 28th girl (yeah, I kept count) no, I had enough and went to get a drink. Of course that led to more guys asking me out at the bar, and then when some pervert had the nerve to touch my butt, both Percy and I bet the Hades out of him. It was the most fun I've had in ages. After that people pretty much steered out of our ways.

We had to go home early because Travis made out with some girl, and Katie saw him. They still weren't going out yet (which infuriated all the rest of us. Seriously, can't they see they're perfect for each other? For Hera's sake, we even nicknamed them Tratie! Hmm, that's what it must have been like when Percy and I weren't together. I wonder what they called us...) but they both had an obvious crush on each other. It led to Katie kissing a guy in retaliation, and Travis saw, so he bet the guy up. His excuse was that the guy was forcing himself on Kati, but none of us bought it. Well that ended with all of us banned for life from that certain club.

Katie was heart broken, so we had to spend all of the next day eating Ben & Jerry's out of one pint tubs and complain about boys. Thalia had no problem with this, and was happy to oblige pointing out flaws with Percy when I wouldn't do so.

I hate doing girl stuff.

* * *

On the 20th, we had to leave the Dorchestor and stay at this shabby old wizarding inn called the Leaky Cauldron. It was quite nice actually. The rooms were quite cozy, and it according to the bar tender, Tom, the bar had to look as unappealing as possible from the outside to stop muggles (the wizard word for mortals) coming in and ordering a drink.

Our rooms were assigned to us, so we all had a personalized trunk waiting at the bottom of our beds. My name was inscribed on the top of my trunk, and was decorated with painted miniature owls in flight.. In my trunk, were fresh new clothes, underwear, toiletries, black robes, four different scarves, (one scarlet and gold, one green and silver, one yellow and black, and one dark blue and bronze) a stack of school books, a nylon sack full of large golden coins and a wooden case. I noticed there was a sticky note taped to the cover of the case. It was written in Ancient Greek and I read it with fascination.

_Redwood_  
_16" inches_  
_Heartstring of Laydon_

I realized instantly that it must be my wand description, and opened the case. Low and behold, there was my wand. It fit perfectly in my hand. I was intrigued by the stick of redwood that claimed to have Laydon's Heartstring (whatever that is) in it. Percy saw Laydon in action, and he said even Hercules couldn't defeat that thing, so I wonder how they got it off him.

I noticed a tiny version of Hecate's symbol of power and an olive tree at the bottom of the wand, and I knew it wasn't a fake if Lady Hecate must have made these wands herself. Well that explains the Laydon problem. I could almost feel the magic pulsing within it, and shivered a bit. It was kinda creepy that so much power could be held in one little branch.

I stood there examining my new wand for fifteen minutes, before I went on to my books. I was tempted to try a spell, but I thought better of it. I could kill someone with this thing, so it would be better if I just read the manual first, then try some magic later. I didn't know which book to read first, but soon _Hogwarts: A History_ caught my eye. I might as well learn about the place we were going to, because sure as heck the others wont and will be relying on me to answer their questions.

I had just after deciding that I was going to be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, when Percy burst into my room. His eyes were gleaming with excitement as he showed me his dark wand.

"Look at this bad boy," he told me proudly. I inspected his wand. It did look rather nice, and it's color and size suited Percy. It probably fit into his hand as comfortable as Riptide did. There was a tiny trident at the bottom instead of an olive tree. I smile at him encouragingly.

"What make is it?" I ask. I didn't really mind that he ruined my study time. Any other time I would've been pissed. But we were here to enjoy ourselves. And it was nice to company that didn't really mind you talking about architecture...

He stared at me blankly. I had forgotten that he was such a Seaweed Brain. "What make is it?" I repeated slowly. "What kind of tree is it made of? What's it length? What is it center core?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know what kind of tree it's made of. You can measure it yourself. You _do_ have an architecture ruler carried around with you all the time. What's a center core?"

Oh for Hera's sake.

I sighed heavily. "Come on, Kelp Head." I led him out of my room and into the corridor. I opened the door of his room, if I remembered correctly, and made my way to his open trunk. It was decorated in little fish, and it took all the will I could muster not to laugh. His trunk was already messy as I rummaged through it, trying to find the wand case. Eventually, I found it lying at the bottom of the trunk, next to some boxers. I ripped the sticky note off the cover, read it quickly, and shoved it at Percy. His confused expression faded as he read the yellow paper.

_Oak_  
_17" inches_  
_Springy_  
_Hair of Amphridite_  
_Is tied to Anaklusmos, so will return to pocket if lost._

Percy smirked after reading it. "I bet Amphridite won't be happy now that I have a piece of her to remember her by."

I laughed as Percy drew his wand out of his pocket where he kept Riptide. "Only you would manage to loose your wand." I told him. His grin grew wider, and he suddenly waved his wand in the air. I remember Chiron said that we only need to think of what we wanted our wands to do, wave them about, and then your spell would work. I wondered what Percy wished for, when a bouquet of lilies mixed with petunias, my two favorite flowers, appeared out of thin air. **(Yeah, you heard right, lily and petunia)**

"Awwh, Percy," I smile, smelling the flowers. "They're beautiful." I pulled him into a bone crushing hug, him still grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, you guys want to go check out the joke shop down the street?" Leo's voice came from over where the door was. We both turned around and there was the son of Hepheastus leaning up against the door frame.

"Joke shop? Leo we're in an alleyway in a bad part of London. The joke shop you guys found is probably a dirty joke shop." I told him.

"No seriously, there's one right down in- Are those fish on your trunk?"

Percy nods casually. "Yeah. I don't know why they've decorated mine with fish, but at least it's not covered in _fireplaces." _

I snorted as Leo blushed red. He opened his mouth to retaliate but I cut him off.

"Back to the joke shop in the middle of an alley." I guided.

"Yeah, you know that guy, Tom? Well he showed us a real nifty trick in the back garden of his pub. You just tap your wand on a certain brick on the wall, and the wall breaks open into this sick wizarding village. They sell some awesome rum and raisin ice cream back there and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. You've already been down in a wizard village without us?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. We didn't know if you guys wanted to come, since you know, you guys get drunk after eating too much rum and raisin." He smirks at this last part, and I can feel the heat rush to my face, but Percy interrupts me before I can blow my top.

"Doesn't matter. Go on."

"Well," Leo continues. "There's a wizard joke shop down the street called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or whatever. It's pretty cool. Connor, Travis and I were already in it, and it's unbelievable compared to the other joke shops I've been in. You guys want to come see it?"

It was a lot to take in, but once my ADHD brain registered it all, I look over at Percy. He shrugs his shoulders and I turn back to Leo.

"Sure. Just let me get some water for these." I tell him and I exit the room, looking forward to see my first wizard village.

* * *

**Now to answer this question: **

_tickleslikecrazy asked: _how old are they now?

**Well, TicklesLikeCrazy, To answer your question:**

**Percy has just turned 18 in this chapter, Annabeth is already 18, Clarrise is 19, Travis, Jason and Will 17. Katie, Connor, Lou Ellen, Piper, Leo, Pollux, and Butch are all 16. Nico and Thalia are 15.**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the students in Harry's year are 16. Fred and George are 18 now, and are just after leaving Hogwarts (****_But you will see them in the next chapter, and later on.) _****Ginny and Luna are 15. Dumbledore is not dead yet. Snape is DADA Professor, and there is a Horace Slughorn.**

**You will also find out in the next chapter who will be in which house, and what I do with Percy, Annabeth and Clarrise if they're overage. **

**Also, not all the chapters are going to be in Percy and Annabeth's POV. It just so happened this chapter was best told by Annabeth, but I promise, There will be some Leo, Piper, Hermione, Jason, Ron, Harry, Connor, Travis etc. and third person POV.**

**That's enough spoilers for you guys, and I hoped I answered you question Tickles like Crazy! :) Now, Just one final thing.**

* * *

**Do you guys want Leo to have a love interest in this story? I'll take vote, and the side with the highest side wins. If you vote yes though, I know which character I want Leo to kinda date, so get a voting! :)**

**And don't forget to R&R! Thanks ~S**


	4. Leo I

**Yo! :) I bet your all excited for this chapter, considering you find out which houses the heroe's are sorted into, and we finally meet the WEASLEYS! :) It's also extra long, so be sure to review some thanks ;)! Well here you are: CHAPTER FOUR!**  
**Disclaimer: I sadly, unfortunately, annoyingly do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Leo's POV_

Percy, Annabeth and I walked out into the wizarding village. I think it's called Diagonally, but why it's named after a direction, i don't know. It was still pretty awesome. Even though half the shops were out of business, and there were homeless wizards on the street, I still thought it was cool. There was a shop that sold books and a store that sold robes and wands and stuff. My ADHD brain went haywire with excitement, and I fidgeted with some tools, some metal and rubber bands inside my magic tool belt. I usually created some contraption when I was excited, so I let my hands do the work while I concentrated on relocating where the joke store was. We needed a whole new supply of pranks for camp when we came back, and now we can use the old ones we did at camp in Warthogs or whatever.

Anyways, I was leading them to Weasley Wizards Wheezes or something. I think that is what it was called. We asked a man, since the Stoll's and I were dyslexic, if he could tell us the name, and he had this thick British accent, so it was kinda hard to understand him. Okay, I guess the wizard bit is right, but the 'Weasley' or 'Wheezes'? I wondered what there were.

Finally, after a few wrong turns and dead ends, I found the huge store. It was blue, and stood out brightly against the dull streets. Flashing purple and yellow posters that actually moved covered the walls. Annabeth, Percy and I went up to inspect them. Annabeth was fascinated that the pictures could move, but I shrugged it off. I could make a tv screen as thin as paper, so it didn't really phase me that the wizards actually done it. Who cares in all honesty?

Percy concentrated hard on reading the flashing flyer. He smirked after finishing it.

"What does it say, bubbles?" I ask him curiously.

He frowns at me. "Bubbles?"

"Well, yeah. You know, how your the son of Pose- oof!"

Annabeth suddenly elbowed me viciously in the stomach. I double over and look at her pitifully, hopefully portraying the betrayed look in my eyes successfully. Man, that girl is strong. I should have expected her to be that strong, I suppose. She freaking came back from hell with a a few minor cuts and scratches (not to mention a broken ankle, but it was broken before she fell into Tartarus. She glares at me pointedly and gestures with her finger to be quiet.

"What was that for?" I wheeze stupidly. She sighs impatiently.

"Anyone can be listening Leo. You should know that by now. Remember what Chiron said; Don't blow our cover. Don't mention accidental that Percy's a son of Poseidon, or I'm a daughter of Athena or anything like that. If we're going to keep Harry alive, we keep our cover, and be sensible. Got it?" She said casually in ancient Greek, staring daggers at me. She earned a few curious looks, and she smiled at the people reassuringly. Ancient Greek was a dead language anyway, so no one except demigods, nymphs, gods, and other mythical Greek creatures would be able to understand it, but she spoke it softly nonetheless. My guess is that she said it nonchalantly, as to not arouse suspicion, but her intimidating eyes said otherwise. Boy, was she mad at me.

I face my palms up at her in surrender. "Okay, okay. I don't speak whatever language your speaking lady, so say it in English or move it." I told her, winking at her when no one was looking. Her gaze softened when I played along.

"I said," she repeated, acting a little annoyed. She was good actress, which I already knew from our previous adventure aboard the Argo II. "That you should be laughing at a time like this. You-know-who is no joke."

I nodded playing along, but inside I was seriously confused. Who was you-know-who? It sounded like a terrible name for a villan or something, trying to be the next Gaea. Did she mean Voldemort? Gods, that was a terrible name. Voldemort. What kind of mother would hate you enough to call you such an ugly name. Man, he must have been bullied terribly during school. 'Hey Moldimort? Yo mama so fat that when she walked past the T-'

"Leo!" Percy's voice came. I shook my head, to get rid of my haze. Well that's what ADHD does for ya kids. Makes you daydream about what 'Yo Mama' jokes kids used against the Dark Lord.

"Wah?" I mutter unintelligibly. He motioned for the door.

"Are we going in or what?"

I nodded, still thinking about what the sign might've said. I made my mind to question Annabeth or Percy about it later, most likely the latter. Annabeth still seemed kinda pissed off at me.

* * *

"Woah" I heard Percy exclaim, and I couldn't help nod with agreement. This place was truly amazeballs. It was packed with students. You couldn't even see the shelves where the merchandise were, never mind walk to it.

Nonetheless, Percy, Annabeth and I were pushed forward against a stall near the window. It was covered in violent pink products and immediately we were surrounded by a cluster of excited girls. When they saw Percy, some mouths dropped open, and they started whispering to their neighbor. Sadly, no one gave me a second glance, too caught up in Percy's appearance. I didn't think Percy was that good-looking. I'm not gay or anything, but honestly, I think Jason has that rugged look while Percy can be described as, i don't know, handsome in a completely different way. But they couldn't hold a candle next to me. I am pure scrawny sexiness, and was kinda surprised the girls didn't notice that. For Hades sake, I even have a group of fangirls! Well, two fangirls. Actually, two fan-nymphs i suppose. Echo, and that poor naiad that didn't know what was going on. But I'm still pretty cool. And all the ladies love a bad boy.

"Ladies" I grinned impishly at them, before turning back to Annabeth and Percy. Unsurprisingly, Annabeth was glaring at the girls who were making cow eyes at her man. Her fingers were twitching, and I had to hold back my snort. I knew she was just itching to take out her dagger and slice open all of these witches. Percy seemed to be quite confused at the attention, and blinked a few times, realization dawning on his face. I watched as one bold females walked up to him and cornered the great Percy Jackson off.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hi!" She waved excitedly. She had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be high off caffeine.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Hey," he muttered. She grinned broadly, and Percy sent a 'help me!' glance towards me and Annabeth.

"What's your name? Are you American?" she asked, twirling a lock of her long hair between her finger flirtatiously.

"Emm, Percy. I'm on an exchange program." he mumbled

"Really? You're going to Hogwarts? That's so cool! I'm Lavender Browne by the way. Attending my 6th year at Hogwarts this year." she held out her hand for Percy to shake, which he didn't.

Annabeth sighed despairingly and marched over to her boyfriend. She put on a fake smile when she walked past Lavender. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. You ready to go find the Stolls?" She asks sweetly. She pretends just to catch sight of an outraged Lavender. She raised her eyebrow delicately before turning back to Percy.

"Who's this?" Annabeth asks smiling. Percy looks like he's going to pee in his pants. I wouldn't blame him; he might be caught in the middle of a cat-fight.

Lavender sniffed indignantly and looks at Annabeth coldly. "I'm Lavender Browne. I was just talking to Percy about my school. And who are you?" She asks coolly.

"I am Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend. We just stopped by to get a couple of friends of ours. Nice meeting you Lavender." Annabeth replies smoothly. She tries to lead Percy away, but Lavender steps in front of the pair.

"Hey! I'm sorry if you're his girlfriend, but Percy can make his own decisions. As we say over here in lovely old Britain, out with the old, in with the new." Ms. Browne said, standing haughtily to one side.

Annabeth cocks her eyebrow. I smile. This was about to get interesting. "And what, Lavender, do you mean by that?" She asks sweetly. Annabeth was super smart, so she already knew what Lavender was attempting. She was just pulling the 'dumb blonde.' Annabeth looks at her with wide eyes, and Lavender snorts impatiently.

"I mean," she snaps. "That Percy doesn't like you anymore. He was just talking to me, and we were really hitting it off. You're a pretty girl, don't be disheartened, but Percy's way out of your league."

Percy opens his mouth angrily to say something, but stops, his face contorted with pain. I noticed that Annabeth had subtly stepped on his foot to stop him saying anything. By now, most people in the shop are watching with amusement. Annabeth flips her hair uncharacteristically. She puts on a confused look towards Lavender, and I know the bomb was about to go off.

"Say wah?" Annabeth asks, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Lavender stamps her foot and mutters something about dumb blondes.

"What did you just say?" Annabeth's voice, dangerously soft. If Lavender knew what was good for her, she would walk away right now. Unfortunately, Lavender didn't, so she stayed put, as sneer on her face.

"You heard me," she curled her lip unattractively. "You're a dumb blonde who doesn't know how to speak, never mind how her boyfriend cheats on her and is obviously unhappy."

I back away as Annabeth cocks her head to the side, then, quick as a flash, judo flipped Lavender onto the ground. She rests her arm on Lavender's throat, so she can still breathe, but only barely.

People move forward instinctively to help Lavender, but are evidently not used to girls karate fighting. Annabeth smiles evilly down at Lavender who gulps.

"I am not dumb, nor ever shall be dumb. Dumb is the word used to describe a person who can't talk, and does it look like I can talk to you? And also, does intelligence apply to hair color? Well it might for you, since you called me the 'dumb blonde' where as you are also blonde, and you failed to notice the insult you fired at me applied to you as well. And remember to use proper English, please. Before I have to beat you with a dictionary, and I'd hate to end our acquaintance with a sour note."

Lavender looked dumbstruck as Annabeth continued with her vocabulary wider than most of the people in the shop. It was obvious that Annabeth was anything but stupid. Percy pulled Annabeth off the girl, a grin etched on his handsome features. I quickly saw this as my moment to get a date, so I rushed forward to help Lavender up. She glared at me ungratefully and pushed me away. Her face was a horrible shade of red as she ran out of the store. I immediately burst into laughter, like everyone else in the shop, apart from Lavender's few friends who rushed out with her.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's shoulder with his arm, still laughing hysterically, Annabeth and I along with him. After we quieten down, the Stolls come over to us with tall ginger twins. They both wore magenta robes, and looked identical.

"I knew you we were going to do something like that Annabeth," grinned Connor, wiping tears from his eyes. "from the minute said Percy was cheating on you."

Annabeth smiled gratefully. "Well that what she gets for making a move on my man!" She states playfully, hitting Percy with her hip.

"It was bloody brilliant!" both twins said at once. Percy, Annabeth and I look over at them in amusement. Annabeth smiles knowingly at them.

"What?" the both asked innocently. I wasn't fooled a second. It was the same face the Stoll's made when you accused them of stealing something you saw them steal.

"You pushed us into her, didn't you?" She asks, her intimidating eyes twinkling. I think that must have been an exhilarating experience for Athena's daughter, and probably the most fun she had since she and Percy bet up the dude who _tried _to feel her up.

Now that Annabeth mentioned it, I do remember flashes of vibrant red and magenta, which was deferentially the color to describe these identical twins.

They flashed an evil grin, and it confirmed our suspicions.

"Well..." One of them started.

"I knew it!" Annabeth nodded victoriously. Percy laughed at her and she pushed him playfully.

"How did you know that Annabeth would kick that sluts ass?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well, Travis and Connor here, said how jealous this young lady was-" one of them gestured towards Annabeth, who sent her signature glare that made even the toughest camper want to pee in their pants, at the Stoll brothers. They shrugged indifferently.

"Of her boyfriend." he continued. "Anyways, old Freddie and I decided to cause a bit of mischief in our shop here, since today was starting to get a biteen boring. We didn't know that you would basically cause Lavender to shite herself." **(A/N. Sorry, I'm Irish, so I decided to use some of the slang we use over here, because I don't know what the British say casually, even after reading Harry Potter!)**

Fred, laughed beside him. They seemed to be the owners of this store, even though they looked around the same age as us. Percy nodded, and I turn towards the Stolls.

"So, you just happen to know each other and not tell us?" I ask the two pairs of brothers, cocking my eyebrow.

"Actually, we just met Fred and George a half and hour ago. We were checking out those denominator things that kinda looked like spiders, so we could freak out Cabin #6, and we just bumped into them." Connor grinned. "Needless to say, we hit it off immediately, as those two are obviously pranksters. I was surprised they weren't related to us." Travis added.

Fred, the taller of the orange-haired twins laughed. "If you don't have the same color as us, you aren't a Weasley!" The other twin seemed to find this funny, and cracked up. The rest of us just stood awkwardly waiting for them to finish.

After their little hysteria, Fred straightened up and wiped his eye. He seemed to catch sight of someone, and nudged George.

"Speaking of Weasley's"

I followed his gaze, and saw two gingered teenager, the around the same age as us, one boy one girl. The male resembeled to Fred and George greatly, and was obviously their brother, but he was taller, lankier and had more freckles. He was talking to a cute bushy haired brunette with brown eyes and a guy who was kinda similar to Percy. He had the same color hair, which seemed to be ruffled like Percy's, but a bit more unruly, and longer, so his hair covered most of his forehead. He also had green eyes, but they seemed to be emerald than sea-green, that were framed with thick lenses glasses. He was a bit smaller than Percy, and didn't seem to have the same physical physique. Percy was lean, and you can practically bounce a dime off that boy's abs _(tried it once, when Connor and I had a bet. It kinda bounced off, but it did the exact same when I bounced it off everyone else at camp. Pfft, and they call me annoying. Can't even have rock solid abs for me to win a bet). _This dude was scrawny, like he was underfed.

The girl with red-hair was walking next to a middle-aged woman with flaming red hair, who were obviously the twin's mother and sister. Fred and George seemed to tense up when they saw their mother, but relaxed when she smiled at them, and beckoned them over, shooing the black haired guy, the brown haired girl, and Fred and George's brother and sister off.

"Well, we'll see you around mates. Nice meeting you." George told us, shaking all of our hands. Fred did the same, and went off to see their mother, who hugged them both warmly. I felt a little twinge of sadness, but shook if off._ 'It didn't matter if my mom is dead,'_ I told myself. '_Cause I got Camp Half-Blood now and my friends.'_

Annabeth turns towards us.

"Shall we go back now?"

* * *

On September the first, all fifteen of us raced around in Kings Cross Station like headless chickens looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Since Annabeth forced us, we all had to get up at seven to get ready, but that didn't help the fact that Kings Cross_ didn't have_ a Platform Nine and Three Quarters. What were the wizards playing at? Huh? Who did they think they are!

Annabeth was frantically looking at the slip that was in her case. She already said a numerous amount of times that it was definitely Kings Cross Station, as it was written in Greek, and that it definitely said Nine and Three Quarters. So at quarter to nine, she was as pale as a sheet looking at the barrier between nine and ten.

"It says we have to run into the wall to get to the platform." she said weakly. We all stared at her as if she were mad.

"How are we supposed to do that? I don't have any intention of killing myself anytime soon." Will asks sarcastically. Annabeth glares at him angrily.

"Don't ask me." she snaps. "That's what it said on the sheets. And no," she added distastefully. "I didn't read it wrong."

"Well, what ar-" Clarrise is interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder. She clenches her hands, before turning toward the person who interrupted her.

It was the Weasley's brother. He looked pretty nervous when Clarrise glared at him.

"Emm, sorry to interrupt, but are you going to walk into Platform Nine and Three Quarters anytime soon?" He asks. "Cause we're on rather a tight schedule, so if not, can you move out of the way so we can get through?"

Clarrise looked dumbstruck. He raised an eyebrow at her, and turned towards us.

"Sure, we'll move now." Annabeth reassures him, smiling. He looks at Annabeth, gaping slightly, and Percy made it his business to wrap his arm around her protectively.

He all move out of the way, and he nods. He motions for his friends, the people we saw the other day, to get a move on. One by one, they all ran with their luggage carts through the barrier and... disappeared. We all had our mouths open as we saw a three school trunks, an owl, a cat, a bright purple fluffball in a cage, three luggage carts, and five people vanished through a hidden doorway.

I grin when the last person runs through, and turn towards my friends. I wink, grab my luggage cart (which had my trunk and a small metal automaton Festus that I made after the Giant war in a cage on it) and ran towards the barrier. I closed my eyes as a neared the wall, and only when I opened them again, did I see where I was.

I was in a crowded platform beside an old fashion train that looked like it came straight of out 1940. It has HOGWARTS EXPRESS written in gold on its side, and it was dark red kind of color. Families were saying farewell on the platform, mothers kissing their children while fathers hugged theirs. Owls circled the air, screeching and cawing, then returned back to their owners. The air was filled with laughter, and I could hear some moms sobbing. Children from ages 11-17 were piling luggage on the train. I look around for my friends, and saw them gathering around near the back of the Hogwarts Express. I quickly direct my cart towards them, and pile all our trunks and cages (Annabeth had gotten a 'little owl' as it was the breed that represented Athena. Seriously. That is what the bred was called. Also, Piper got a cat and so did Pollux. Apparently, they were the only people who preferred cats to dogs) into the only spare compartment we could find.

After the train set off into the English countryside, we I. Chiron. He gave a description of Harry, and it sounded familiar for some reason...

He also told us that Professor Dumbledore would tell us everything that we would need to know about Hogwarts when we arrived, and not to worry about which houses they would be sorted into.

After that, we played games, messed around, and basically ordered everything from the shopping trolley when it came around. Wizards had pretty tasty sweets, in all fairness, and it was amazing the way the chocolate frogs were actually live. It made me feel bad about eating it though, and Piper wouldn't touch it after buying it, as she's still a strict vegetarian.

No one bothered us, as we were so far down the train. This suited us just fine, and we didn't really have to change into our robes, just throw them over our original clothes.

When we departed the train, but we left our luggage on board. We were in the midst of carrying it with us, but the Trolley Lady stopped us, and told us it would magically appear in our dormitories. Soon, we had to separate into three groups of five onto a carriage pulled by these reptilian horses. They were pretty cool, but when we went over and stroked them, all the other students were looking at us like we were petting thin air...

Percy had a full conversation all the way up in the carriage with the horses. Turns out they were called Thestral's or something. Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth and I were all in one carriage, and I was regretting it pretty soon once were caught sight of Hogwarts for the first time. Okay, the castle was pretty damn impressive, but it really didn't help when Annabeth talked about how amazing it's architectural structure was. Even Percy's eyes were glazed over by the time we had arrived. We filed in with the other students into a huge hall, and it the ceiling was unbelievable. It had taken the image of the night sky, and even though I did something like that on the Argo II, it wasn't that big. And it wasn't on the ceiling either. There were candles floating in the air over four long tables. There were four different drapes hung on the walls, representing the four houses, and the Hogwarts emblem was attached on a poster on what I presumed was the staff seating, as there were already different middle-aged wizards sitting down and waiting for the students.

The fifteen of us waited awkwardly as the other students took their seats. People were whispering not-too-discreetly about us to their friends. An old dude with a long beard with purple and gold robes was smiling down at us. When he caught my eye, he beckoned for us to go up to him. I nudged everyone and told them to go up to the old guy.

When we walked up to the raised platforms, the old guy beamed at us.

"Ahh, you must be Chiron's bunch." His wize eyes twinkled. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. After the Sorting Hat sorts you into your separate Houses, you all shall join me in my office where we can speak somewhat privately. But, I first must introduce you, and let the new students arriving in their first year be sorted first. Understood?"

We all nodded, and I noticed his hand was blackened like he got a bad burn.

"Good. Now, you shall see what the sorting is. Chiron also mentioned to me that we have three overage people here."

Percy, Clarrise and Annabeth all raised their hands.

"Well, I have been informed that Percy and Annabeth only had their eighteenth this year, and so will be able to pass as seventeen year old's for their seventh year. And for Clarrise, my dear, you shall be help Hagrid with his grounds keeping duties."

Percy and Annabeth smiled gratefully, while Clarrise shrugged, and went to sit where Dumbledore has pointed. She had spent most of her life outdoors anyway, so I suppose she was good. And the bitch doesn't have to go to the lessons, but still gets a wand. Life is so unfair. She even got moved up to business class for Hades sake! How come she gets all the special treatment?

We all waited in an awkward silence, while wizards and witches chatted below us, until the doors burst open, and a group of 11 year old's were lead in by a fifty something year old witch. They all walked up to the center of the aisle, and I've only noticed now that there was a three legged stool that reminded me painfully of Buford (whom Chiron refused to allow me to bring) that hat an old sagging witches hat.

I open my mouth in shock as the Hat spewed out a song. I never heard a hat sing, that was a new experience for me. After his song, everyone clapped enthusiastically. The Professor who had been leading out the first years holds out a scroll, and calls students in alphabetical order. One by one, when they were called out, the student would go up to the stool, put the hat on, and sit until the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR", "HUFFLEPUFF", "SLYTHERIN" or "RAVENCLAW" and that student would take the hat off, and join he or she's new house with a around of applause from the students.

By the time Arnold Williams (Ravenclaw) was sorted, Prof. Dumbledore got up and walked to the raised podium. He coughed once, and the laughter and chatter died down immediately.

He gestured towards the witch that led the first years, who spoke up.

"We have a number of exchange students from America. They will attend Hogwarts until the end of the school year." She announced. The room filled with chatter, and she coughed, bringing the noise to a halt.

"They shall be sorted into their various houses now, and will be attending your lessons also."

Everyone waited as the woman who read the names off the list for the first years grabbed a different scroll again.

"Annabeth Chase." She called. Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly, and we all whispered 'good luck' to her as she went to put on the sorting hat.

It was on for thirty seconds before announcing: "GRYFFINDOR!" Annabeth smiled happily, and went to join her fellow classmates over at the Gryffindor table.

"Nico DiAngelo."

Nico went forward, and the hat yelled: "SLYTHERIN."

"Katie Gardner."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jason Grace."

The hat barely touched Jason's crown before screeching:"GRYFFINDOR"

"Thalia Grace."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pollux Gravine"

"RAVENCLAW!" Woah, I did_ not_ see that coming! Wasn't Ravenclaw supposed to be for all the brainiacs? Well there's something I didn't know about Pollux.

"Percy Jackson."

Percy was the same as Jason: he just touched the hat, didn't raise it above his head, and it screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!" Percy looked pretty happy as he went to join his girlfriend

"Butch Jones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Piper McClean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lou Ellen Smith."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" You could hear hear Lou Ellen's squeal from where I was standing and I mentally face-palmed as Hecate's Daughter went to join her best friend.

"Connor Stoll."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Travis Stoll."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Surprise, surprise. Who knew that _those _two would end up in the same house?

"Will Solace."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Leo Valdez." I didn't realize I was the only one left until I looked around. Oh. I went over to the hat and put it on, feeling hundreds of eyes on me.

_Well, well, well. Looks like we have another Demigod._

How did you know? You're just a hat!

_Oh please, give me some credit, I'm the sorting hat for God's sake._

Woah, did you just read my mind?

_Yes, I did. As I explained in my song, I can see your deepest fears, darkest secrets, loneliest thoughts. _

Oh isn't that just wonderful? A singing hat that can read my mind. Oh boy!

_Hmm, sassy one, aren't you._

Don't call me sassy, you're the hat! Leave me alone, I've had a tough enough life, without you making it worse

_Why are you arguing with me? It's illogical to disagree with a hat. I'm sure it is a known sign of insanity._

Oh great, now you sound like Annabeth. I bet Percy _loved_ you.

_I repeat, why are you so quarrelsome. I tells me hear you have a great patience._

Because I don't need another person judging me. Capiche? Now get lost, before I throw you off my head

_'Just let me do my job Valdez. You're more frustrating than a sentimental centaur that won't give a straight answer'_

Great comeback. *Clap, Clap*

_'Just be quiet and let me do my job. Ahhh, I see that you have great potential. You've also saved the world from Gaea and the giants; nasty pieces of work those gentlemen are.' _Tell me about it. _Undoubtedly courageous, and is willing to give a life for a friend in a heartbeat. Gryffindor would suit you well boy. But oh? What's this? An infinite thirst of knowledge? It says here that you have an intelligent young mind, and the first for figuring out Archimedes sphere. I think that the best place to sort you would be-_"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat yelled the last pat, and I quickly took it off, to join Will and Pollux over at the Ravenclaw table. I got a few thumps on the back and 'congratulations' from people I didn't know, but ignored them and sat across from Will.

Professor stood up at the podium again.

"Well, I am sure you are all starving, so let the feast begin, and I will talk to you all after dinner." He raised his hands, and suddenly the table was covered in food. I was ravenous, so I didn't even know what I was loading onto my plate and took a huge bite out of a chicken wing.

Needless to say, I could get used to the food over here.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Do you think those houses suited them. I'll be happy to explain them to you if you have some doubts about a certain person's house in the next update, so ask away.**

**I also want to ask, since we had an even number of votes the last day, so;**

** SHOULD LEO HAVE A LOVE INTEREST?**

**Do you guys want to know a brief summary about what happened in the war?**

**And do you want to find out Annabeth, Piper and Pollux's pets names?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME! I'll be only happy to answer them! :D ~S**


	5. Percy II

**Wow guys! 25 reviews and 32 follows? You guys rock! :D Sorry, late as usual! I added two new shorts though: I spend quality time with a fox, and Leo Valdez: Mission Impossible. Be sure to check em out! ;)**

**Remember to R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Percy's POV _

I sighed in relief as I sat down beside Annabeth. She was sitting beside Jason, and across from three of the people who bumped into us in King's Cross. The cute girl (though not as cute as Annabeth) with the bushy brown hair and the redhead who's face was splattered with freckles. I wonder where the guy who kinda looked like me was, and the redheads sister.

Annabeth and Jason were talking to them politely when I sat down. Jason clapped me on the back, while Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek. I heard some unhappy murmurs when Annabeth kissed me, but I shrugged them off. There were always whispers when Annabeth and I showed public displays of affection. I don't honestly know why, but I think it's because some guys have their eyes on Annabeth, and wanted to make a move. Well, she's mine now, suckers! **(Oh Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain!)**

I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's shoulder, and Piper came down to sit beside Jason. We smile at her, and Jason takes Piper's hand. More grumbling when that happened, and I roll my eyes at Annabeth. Annabeth laughs beside me, and we turn towards the people opposite us.

"Hey," I said warmly. "I'm Percy Jackson." The redhead looked at me in surprise and sadness when I said Percy.

"And I'm Piper McClean," Piper adds quickly, and we both extended our hands for them to shake.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." The brunette eagerly shakes my hand. Oooookaayyyy, I thought.

"Ron Weasley." The redhead said coldly. He only shook Piper's hand. I didn't know what his problem was, until I saw him glance briefly at Hermione. It clicked in my mind. I'm not as clueless as some of you might think. Heck, I even knew about Hazel and Frank before they did. Not to mention Beckendorf and Silena._ And_ Travis and Katie. Ron liked Hermione! Wait, then why is he jealous of me...?

I feel someone ruffle my hair, and look behind. Both Stolls were wearing similar grins on their faces. I raise my eyebrow at them.

"Hey Perce! Looks like we're staying with you!" Travis says playfully.

"Lucky me," I saw in mock scorn. I meant it though. This was going to be awesome with the pranks they'll pull off. Connor caught sight of Hermione and winked flirtatiously. She smiled back at him.

"Percy," Connor elbowed me. "Introduce me to this lovely lady." I rolled my eyes, when Connor said this, causing Hermione to flush red. Ron had turned red too, though I doubt it was for the same reason.

"Hermione Granger - Connor Stoll.  
Connor Stoll - Hermione Granger.  
Travis Stoll - Hermione Granger.  
Hermione Granger - Travis Stoll.  
Travis Stoll - Ron Weasley.  
Ron Weasley - Travis Stoll.  
Ron Weasley - Connor Stoll.  
Connor Stoll - Ron Weasley."

I made room for the Stolls on the bench and they both drop heavily beside me. I smirk at them before turning my attention back to the sorting. Leo had the hat on his head, and he looked pretty nervous. Then his expression turned to downright sass, and I was hoping that him and the hat weren't having a 'bitch off'. Oh my gods, now he's clapping sarcastically. Dam Leo!

After another minute, the hat screams "RAVENCLAW!" and Leo hastily takes off his hat before joining the other demigods at the table. I saw him sit across from Will and Pollux, and I wondered what pranks he had for the Ravenclaw students. I'm sure they're slightly worse than having your hand dunked in warm water while you sleep.

Professor Dumbledore got back to the stand thingy, (emmm, what's it called, a podium or something) and raised his hand. The talking ceased, and I wondered how he does that. I wish I could do that, it would be easier to give an inspirational speech without people talking over you.

"Well, I am sure you are all starving, so let the feast begin, and I will talk to you all after dinner." After he said that, the tables were full with every kind of food, from chicken nuggets to caviar to mashed potatoes. There were gravy boats filled with gravy, ketchup, mayonnaise, barbecue sauce, every kind of paste there was.

I quickly dug in, and saw the others do the same. I was so hungry, and I eat like a horse. So I was in the middle of my sixth helping, and I couldn't help but notice people staring at me (apart from my friends at camp). I smile at them, and continue to eat, until the food vanishes. I groan, but smile again when I notice that the food has been replaced by desert. Again, I heavily load my plate with blueberry ice-cream and blue meringues. After I finish my food, and feel stuffed, I listen into the conversation.

"Yeah, there's two schools over in America for Witches and Wizards," Annabeth told Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "The one we attend is called Crosswell Olympus High." She said, using the fake name Chiron had given us on the train. "It's a boarding school too in the woods on Long Island Sound. But instead of houses, we're split into twenty 'cabins.' Each cabin represents a Greek god, hence the name Olympus. Though since our schools a high school, you join when you're 14/15 and leave when your 18. That explains why Percy and I are 18. We were starting our last year in high school, when we got this opportunity."

Hermione looked immensely interested. "And what inspired to call school Crosswell Olympus, and represent a god with cabins?" She asks

Annabeth smiled at her, obviously pleased that someone here was up to her standard of smartness. "Well, I'm sure you heard of the myth that Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic, had created a special race of human by giving these human powers, powers that can only be controlled by a wand? Well our founder apparently thought it would be a good idea to name the school after the Greek gods."

Hermione nodded as if this made sense, though Ron and Harry looked dumbfounded. Connor and Travis were snickering and flinging peas of a spoon at Thalia and Nico at the table beside us.

"And how are you sorted into these 'cabins' of yours?"

"Well, you see, when you first start school , all of the students in grade 9 or 10, it depends when they finish middle school, have to live up one by one. You see, there's a bowl of water in the middle of the room. They're given a knife, and have to cut their palms, and spill a drop of their blood into the bowl," Hermione crinkled her nose up in disgust when Annabeth said this. "Whatever symbol appears above the witch or wizard who cut themselves, is sorted into this cabin."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Hermione asks. We all nodded, me smirking a bit.

"Yeah, I cut myself too hard, and ended up with a scar." I said, showing her the scar on my palm that I had received after my encounter with a pit scorpion. Hermione takes my hand, blushing, and examines it. Annabeth glares at me, I wink at her, and she sticks out her tongue.

"Are you offering me something?" I ask her cheekily. Hermione drops my hand, embarrassed and I hear the Stolls say, "oooooohhhhhhhh." She turned red and slapped me across the face and punched me in the stomach, winding me.

Jason, Connor, Travis and Piper all start laughing, and once I get my breath back, I let out a few chuckles. Ron and Hermione stare at us shocked, and I feel a bruise showing up on my face. Annabeth glares at me murderously. I smile at her, and her glare softens a fraction.

"You're such a jackass ." She mumbles grudgingly, settling back into my chest. I sling my arms over her shoulder and kiss the top of her head.

"I won't," I promised. After everyone's laughs have died down, Connor looks over at us thoughtfully.

"It worked on you before." He says. I raise and eyebrow at him, and take a cautious sip of my drink. Surprisingly it tasted good, so I started to chug it down.

"What worked on me before?" Annabeth asks suspiciously.

"Oh stop playing dumb Annabeth. You know what. Remember when we caught you in the weap- uhh, I mean tool shed after you dragged Percy off when he said '_Do you have a map? Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes. '_? Or in the Poseidon Cabin when Percy said _'I would like my breath back please. You can't keep it forever._ '?"

"Shut up Connor." I growl, blushing furiously. Annabeth was also a deep shade of red, which I personally thought made her adorable.

"You know I'm only kidding." I glower at him, making him cringe. I was intimidating when I wanted to be. Jason, Travis and Ron were all trying not to laugh, while Hermione looked appalled. Piper just rolled her eyes.

Just then, the guy with the black hair who I saw previously with Ron and Hermione, plunked down on the seat next to Ron. Blood covered his face. His nose was dribbling blood and his lip was split. He was fuming, and I noticed over by the Slytherin table, on the other side of the table from where Thalia and Nico were sitting, a blonde haired dude was making notions with his foot. A whole crowd of the Slytherin students were bunched around him as he stamped his foot viciously, making the crowd around him laugh and jeer. I immediately connected the dots, and saw red. I was about to stand up and beat this snotty little kid up when I was yanked down. Annabeth gestured towards professor Dumbledore who was watching us intently. Annabeth gave me a look as if to say: I will not let you get us expelled on the first day. I sighed and took another swig out of my drink.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione gushed nervously. She got him a napkin and he stuck it too his face. Annabeth pulled out her wand focused it on Harry, and waved it around. Magically, his lip closed up, and his nose stopped bleeding. His face was wiped clean and he stared at Annabeth.

"There, you don't look like you've been mugged now." She said victoriously. I noticed Harry was ogling at her like she was an angel, and I felt uncomfortable. I glance at Jason and Piper. Jason just shrugs, and Piper rolls her eyes at me as if I couldn't trust Annabeth.

"Thanks," he says hoarsely. He continued to stare at Annabeth, and I was about to say something, but Hermione bet me too it.

"Well?" She snaps. "What happened? Tell us already."

Harry sighed irately, and I could see the anger filling him.

"Malfoy." he said disgustedly. Hermione sighed

"I told you spying on him was a bad idea Harry. Did you find out anything?" She asks. Suddenly I was interested in the conversation, but tried not to let it show. Why was Harry spying on Malfoy, whoever he is?

Harry glanced at us. "Yeah, I'll tell you later though. Who are they? I haven't seen them before."

"Oh, that's because we're knew. On an American exchange program. I'm Piper McClean." Piper smiles at him, and offers her his hand. He grins at her.

"Harry. Harry Potter."I stop in my tracks. That name sounds familiar...wait a second. This is the kid we're supposed to be protecting?

"Jason Grace." Jason said warmly.

"Connor Stoll." Connor grins evilly.

"Travis Stoll." Travis says, with a grin identical to Connors.

"Are you two twins?" he asks, interested.

"No, I'm a year older, but more handsome and awesome than Connor" Travis says at the exact same time as Connor says: "No, Travis is a year older, but I'm more handsome and awesome than Travis."

Both brothers glare at each other. Harry looks away awkwardly, and his eyes lands on Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson" Annabeth says smoothly. Harry's face flickered with disappointment for a moment, but went back to it's usual grin.

"That's cool. Where did you-"

Harry was interrupted when Professor Dumbledore stood up. All the leftover food disappeared, though the drinks stayed.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms open wide as though to embrace the room. I wonder if he smelled like old people, or because he's a wizard, he smells different.

"What happened to his hand?" Hermione gasped. Dumbledore's blackened hand was visible, and whispers filled the room. Dumbledore smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about." he said airily. "Now... to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer." Harry whispered to Hermione, but the whole group heard it. I had assumed that his hand was an illness. Apparently not.

"I thought he'd have cured it by now, though... or Madam Pomfrey would have done." I wondered who Madam Pomfrey was. Was she the French teacher? Isn't that what people call French teachers? Madam or Mademoiselle? Hmmm, I don't know. I'll ask Annabeth later.

Hermione looked like she was about to be sick."It looks like it died." I've seen worse things in my life than a burnt hand. It didn't look that bad, in all fairness. Heck, I've seen Annabeth poisoned, and it was a more heart-wrenching sight.

"But there are some injuries you can't cure." No kidding. "old curses... and there are poisons that can't be cured."

"...and Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

We are pleased to welcome a new member of stall this year. Professor Slughorn," a guy with a potbelly, gooseberry eyes and a bald head stood up. He was wearing a waistcoat robe. It was weird seeing all these people wearing robes, but I guess I'll get used to it. "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

Almost everyone echoed the word 'potions' incredulously, as if they never heard of it before. I shoot Annabeth a confused look, but she looks just as bemused as I am.

"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, turning to stare at Harry. "But you said-"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile" said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried pver all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry practically shouted. I don't know what the big deal was? Was this Snape guy a bully of a teacher? Why was it hard to believe he got a new job?

"But, Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione. So, they're over-reacting, because Harry lied about what job Slughorn would get? I am so confused.

"I thought he was!" said Harry. Wow, this dude needs to get a chill pill. Who cares which teacher teaches what? Did they bet money on it or something?

"Well at least there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Connor, Travis and Ron asked at the same time.

"The job Snape took is jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year. Quirrell actually died doing it. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death..." Wait, did he just say he wanted his teacher to die? Maybe his teacher was a monster! No wonder everyone hates him. I whisper the monster part in Annabeth's ear in Greek, so even if they did hear us, they wouldn't be able to understand us.

She nods at me, and I find myself wondering if I should corner off this 'Snape' while he's busy and kill him before he manages to kill Harry. But is Harry a half-blood? I don't know.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped, shocked and reproachful. Maybe Snape wasn't a monster, if some students liked him. If only I could see him, and determine if he was or not.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year." said Ron reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term, Moody didn't."

"Don't mean to be rude, but would you mind telling us what is wrong with a teacher changing job positions?" Piper asked politely, charmspeak making her voice velvet and irresistible.

"S-sure." Ron stuttered, and I fought to hide my smirk. "Y-you see S-snape-"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. The whole hall was talking about Snape teaching Potions. I made an impatient noise with my throat. Just when we were about to find out something interesting

"Tell us later." Piper whispered, and Ron nodded viciously.

"Clarrise Le Rue, another exchange student from America, has been appointed position of co. Groundskeeper. She will help Professor Hagrid with his jobs, and assist him in his class of Care for Magical Creatures, as she is an expert." I snorted at that. Clarrise, an expert? Yeah right.

"Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Me and other demigods exchanged looks, while Harry glanced over at the blonde dude at the Slytherin table. The blonde was making his fork hover in midair as if he heard this speech before, and was bored with it.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways," when Dumbledore said this, he glanced in my direction, " but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them - in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member od staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and each other's safety."

Wow, this guy must be a son of Athena. Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your bets await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight. Pip pip! But, ah, could the new American exchange students pop over to my office at once."

We all stand up, and we, the Gryffindor demigods, wait for the other half-bloods to catch up.

"We'll see ya tomorrow." I tell our new friends. They nod in acknowledgement, and gave us few quick goodbyes. Hermione, hugging the girls, and me. Wait a second... did she think I was gay? Cause I am so not gay!

I ignore the smirks everyone was sending me, and pat her back awkwardly. After she walks away, her face a deep red, I turn towards the others.

"Does she think I'm gay or something? Why did she only hug me and the girls?" Annabeth tsk-ed at me.

"Gods, your such a Seaweed Brain, Percy. Lets just go to Professor Dumbledore's office, wherever that is."

We walk around the hall awkwardly, until we bump into the Professor who called the names. She was a tall, severe-looking woman. She had her black hair in a tight bun, and was wearing emerald green robes, the same color as Harry's eyes. She observed us sternly and my first impression was that she reminded me of Athena. When we asked her where Dumbledore's office was, she lead us to an alcove with two stone gargoyles.

"Acid Pops." The teacher announced. We all look at her incredulously, which she chose to ignore. Then the alcove opened, leading to a spiral staircase.

"Follow me." She said stiffly, walking up the stairs. I nod at Annabeth, and she goes first. We go in a single line, me bringing up the rear, in case we're ambushed from behind. We're led to a thick oak door, and the Professor knocks once.

I hear a wispy "Come in" from inside the door, and the witch opens it for us. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in behind a desk. His office was huge, and filled with all sorts of wizard knick-knacks.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I'll take them from here." Dumbledore said, smiling at the teacher who brought us to him. She nods curtly before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her.

He turned back towards us. "Now, I hope you are all pleased with you current houses." He said, blue eyes twinkling as he observed us.

We all nodded and gave a few 'yes sirs' except Annabeth. She bit her lip and spoke up.

"Sorry Professor, but I was wondering why I wasn't put in Ravenclaw? It's not like I don't like Gryffindor or the people in it," she glanced at me, and smiled reassuringly "it's just that I rather expected to be sorted into Ravenclaw. Athena is my mother, as I'm sure you know, and I thought I Ravenclaw would suit me better, as I definitely have a thirst for knowledge."

Wait, was she changing houses?

Dumbledore smiled at her. "You see, Annabeth, I'm sure you're one of the smartest children Athena has ever had," Annabeth blushed at this, "and it is probable that you have a thirst for knowledge, but I am assured that your bravery over takes it all. I heard that you went on a quest alone against the an immortal monster who has a non to small grudge against your mother, and has been keeping tabs on you in particular. You have always had your head up Annabeth. You fought the Titan Lord himself, not to mention Arachne and Gaea. Annabeth, my dear, you are possibly one of the bravest in this room, and I am positive Gryffindor will suit you fine. I'm sure Mr Jackson wouldn't be too pleased either if you decided to switch houses." It was my turn to blush when he said this. "But if you really want to change houses, I'm sure I could make an exception..."

"No thank you Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure it would be too much hassle. I was just wondering."

"It's okay my dear. I'm sure your all aware that Camp Jupiter are sending over two more demigods." We all nod. Chiron told us that Reyna and Dakota (the new Praetor. He was awarded Praetorship for saving Reyna's life after Octavian decided that he had enough of her.) were sending over Frank and Hazel, because they couldn't go themselves. They were arriving in October, after mid-term break. I was happy to be seeing my two friends. I hadn't seen them since the summer solstice. You see, now that we've settled our disagreements with Camp Jupiter, we lived in harmony. We acknowledged each other, but only our leaders (Annabeth and me) and their Praetors would meet on the summer and winter solstice. All our campers would go and visit Camp Jupiter on the summer solstice, and the legionaries from Camp Jupiter would come over and visit us on the winter solstice, since they never had snow over in California. If some of their campers felt like they belonged better in Camp Half Blood, they would be welcome to stay with us, and likewise with them. If one of our campers had a quest, and were over in California, they would be welcomed into Camp Jupiter to restock and a place to rest. The same with us. If one of their campers had a quest, and were over in Long Island, we will welcome in Camp Half Blood for restock and a place to rest. It was a happy enough life, and most of our campers Iris Messaged the Romans on a daily basis.

"Good. Now, to justify you on what's happening. There's an intruder in Hogwarts; a spy for Voldemort. He or she will try and get Harry out of Hogwarts, and manage to ambush him. At first I thought it was Draco Malfoy, but it appears that his assignment is my assassination." We stare at him, shocked. Surely he was joking, talking about his assassination like it was no big deal. Then again, he could probably over-power anyone who tries to take his life. He kinda had an aura of quiet power, like a minor god.

Maybe he was a god, that's why he was talking about his death like no biggie.

"Are you a god?" I blurt out.

Dumbledore chuckles good-naturedly. "No, son, but I am a child of Hecate. Now, back to business. I want one of you with Harry at all times. As long as you are in the same room. If you see someone lead Harry off, I at least one of you tailing him. Your wands are specially made to transfer your thoughts into an actual spell, correct? Well you will also be able to make yourself invisible with just a flick of your wand. Connor is also in the same dormitory as him. I was assured by Chiron that you're all light sleepers. If Harry leaves the room at anytime during the night, follow him. If you hear a sound during the night, make sure it is something harmless. Treat everything with great caution, and do not underestimate anything in this world. It is extremely important that you know this. Understood?"

We all nod (again) and the headmaster smiles at us. "Now to take care of the year situation. Here is a list of who will be in what years." He hands us each a slip of paper. It read:

_American Exchange Student's Years_

**Annabeth Chase:** Year 7  
**Nico DiAngelo:** Year 5  
**Katie Gardner:** Year 6  
**Jason Grace**: Year 7  
**Thalia Grace:** Year 5  
**Pollux Gravine:** Year 6  
**Percy Jackson:** Year 7  
**Butch Jones:** Year 6  
**Hazel Levesque:** Year 5  
**Piper McClean: **Year 6  
**Lou Ellen Smith:** Year 6  
**Connor Stoll:** Year 6  
**Travis Stoll:** Year 7  
**Will Solace:** Year 7  
**Leo Valdez:** Year 6  
**Frank Zhang: **Year 6

"Ordinarily, Ms. Levesque would be in year 4, but Chiron mentioned to me how important it was to keep all of you together, and not one alone in one year. Ms. LeRue is in good hands. I would entrust Hagrid with my life. She should be safe. One of the reasons I needed Ms. LeRue out in Hagrid's cabin was so that if she heard voices, or saw anything suspicious, she would report it to me.

"Now, I am sure you're all tired. You must go back to your dormitories. I'll have Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick to show you where your houses are. Off to bed now!"

I open the door, and walk down the staircase, with the rest of the demigods trailing behind me. When we're all down, the door disappears. I turn around as see four teachers waiting for us.

One of them was tiny. He had a shock of white hair and brown eyes with round glasses. He was wearing black robes, that overlapped at the end. He nodded at us, and looked pleased.

Another was a squat witch with grey hair and brown smiled at them, and I felt warm. She looked like what a normal grandma would look like. I could imagine her pinching cheeks, and baking cookies and slipping me twenty bucks when my mom wasn't looking. Though I doubt her cookies are half as good as my moms.

The dude standing beside her was thin with sallow skin and a large hooked nose. His over grown black hair was greasy, and framed his face in curtains, kinda like Nico's, though's Nico's hair isn't greasy, and his hair is a bit shorter. His iris's were pure black, and his lip curled when he saw us. I immediately hated him.

Beside him was Professor McGonagall, the witch who brought us to Dumbledore. She gave no sign of acknowledgement, aside from her eyes that were sweeping in our appearances.

"Ravenclaw student's follow me." The tiny professor squeaked. Will, Pollux and Leo sent us a few nervous glances before following him down the hall.

"Hufflepuff's, this way." Grandma said, not unkindly. Katie and Lou waved at me as they and Butch walked with grandma down some stairs to the left.

"Slytherin." The greasy haired guy drawled. His teeth were yellow. Thalia and Nico strutted off behind him, Thalia looking confident, Nico not so much.

"The rest of you must be Gryffindor. Come with me." Professor McGonagall turned on her heel, and walked down the hall. We had no choice but to follow her.

I make small talk with my friends until she stops in front of a portrait of a fat lady who could be straight from an opera. She turned to look at us, then at McGonagall. I wasn't fazed that they could move or talk. I've chatted to enough paintings in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Who are these?" She asks McGonagall curiously.

"American exchange students. They will be staying at Hogwarts for a year. They have been sorted into Gryffindor." She says curtly.

The Fat Lady smiles at us.

"Password?" she asks politely.

I don't know how to reply to that, when McGonagall answers: "Abstinence"

I glance at Annabeth, who looks like she's making a mental note of the password.

The picture frame swings open like a door, leading us into an empty circular room with squashy armchairs, poofs and tables. There was a window, a bulletin board, and a fireplace that dominates one wall. The walls were decorated in scarlet tapestries. Two separate stairways led upstairs at two opposite ends of the rooms.

"This is your common room. This is where you come after you lessons. You can do your homework in either the common room or the library." Annabeth's eyes twinkled when she mentioned 'library'. "No students from other houses are allowed in your common room, or are you allowed in theirs. The staircase over on the _left_ side of the room lead up into the gentlemen's dormitories and bathroom. The staircase over on the _right _side of the room lead up into the ladies dormitories and bathroom. Women are not allowed in the men's dormitories, and likewise. The top floor in _both _dormitories are for the year seven. The floor below the top floor are for the year six. You're trunks are waiting by your bed. The bell will ring at seven morning for breakfast. Do not be late for your lessons, or you _will _get a detention. No exceptions. Any questions? No? Good. You will be given your timetables tomorrow. Don't be afraid to ask your fellow students for directions."

With that, she exited the common room, and the frame closed behind her.

"Wow, strict." Connor murmured, and I couldn't help agree. She was like a mortal version of Athena.

"I guess, we'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." I said to the girls, and kissed Annabeth's cheek. Jason followed my example with Piper, and we trudged up the spiral stairs. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. We said goodbye to Connor on the second top floor, and made our way to the top. I sighed in relief when I saw the four poster bed with my trunk at it's end. I quickly put on pajama bottoms, but left my chest bare since it was hot tonight.

Instantly I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well? How'd you like it! Frank and Hazel are coming into the pic too! :D This is the longest chapter of the story yet! So make me feel special and review! :D**

**What do you think happened to Octavian? How do you think he tried to kill Reyna?**

**Be sure to review! :D Thanks! ~S**


End file.
